One embodiment of the invention relates to an apparatus used for forming a leak proof vial, which vial includes a body into which an insert is placed and a separate cap, which is secured to the body of the vial. Another embodiment of the invention relates to a process for the formation of the vial with these components.
Plastic tubes with caps are known in the industry. These tubes with caps are generally formed in a single injection molding machine, whereby the cap and tube are integrally formed in a single injection molding operation. Following formation, the injection molded vial is removed from the injection molding machine, the vial is cooled, the cap is closed onto the tube, and the closed vial is then packaged and shipped. Processes for formation of such vials containing a tube and cap are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,783,056, 4,812,116, U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,085, now RE 37676, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,064. These patents also disclose various processes for the formation of vials wherein the tube and cap are integrally formed.
An important criteria for such vials is that they be air tight in order to protect products contained in the vials. To achieve such air tightness requires a very precise manufacturing process for the vials, in particular for those portions of the vial that are closed upon each other. In prior art processes, the reliability of vials could not be guaranteed due to manufacturing defects in these sealed portions of the vials.
As a result of these disadvantages, one object of an embodiment of this invention is to describe a production process which has improved reliability with regard to the tightness of the seal of the vials.
It is another object of one embodiment of the invention to provide an improved vial with tube and non-integral cap that contains an insert, which insert absorbs gaseous compositions that are present in the environment, particularly moisture.
It is a further object of one embodiment of the invention to provide an apparatus for the production of a vial, wherein a separate and distinct, non-integral tube, cap and insert are formed.
It is a further object of one embodiment of the invention to provide an improved process for the production and formation of the improved tube with cap containing an insert, wherein the tube, cap and insert are non-integral, whereby each component is formed in a separate injection molding procedure.
It is understood that the foregoing detailed description is explanatory only and not restrictive of the invention.